poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baloo
Baloo is a happy-go-lucky Bear who is Winnie the Pooh's cousin and a friend of Mowgli's. Pooh and the other first met him in Cape Suzette In Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Talespin: Plunder and Lightning and in India in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' where they were with Mowgli after Bagheera left them and they wondered what happened to his clothes. Trivia *Baloo met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Baloo made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Barnyard: The Original Party Animals where he was one of the reinforcments brought in by Simba and his friends. *Baloo and Bagheera made their first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures film in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Baloo made his first appearence in a Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo movie in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Jeepers It's The Creeper. *Baloo guest starred in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King''. *Baloo made his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh TV show in ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long''. *Baloo made his first appearence in a Winnie the Pooh/DuckTales movie in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks. *Baloo helped Pooh, the others, and Sarah rescue Christopher Robin and Toby from King Jareth in Winnie the Pooh Goes To Labyrinth. *Baloo joined Pooh, Simba, and their friends to have have a beach party at Walt Disney World and met some of Pooh's old friends like Peter Pan, Ariel, and Aladdin in ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World''. *Baloo met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. And in the movie, he is revealed as Yogi's cousin. *Baloo and Bagheera will Join Pooh and the others along with Ash and his friends and face Bowser and his family, Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, and the Wicked Witch of the West in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz. *Baloo will join Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends and meet Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Ralphie, Carlos, Tim, Wanda, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, and Keesha in ''Winnie the Pooh Enters The Magic School Bus''. *Baloo will team up with Pooh and the others to aid Kim Possible in ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible''. *Baloo will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Baloo will make his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess''. *Baloo will meet Littlefoot and his friends in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Baloo will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. *Baloo will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Baloo will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom and the Quest for Camelot''. *Baloo will guest star again in ''Winnie the Pooh's Camp Out at Walt Disney World'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen'', the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Yogi Bear'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its seuqels), and ''Pooh's Adventures of Caillou's Holiday Movie''. Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Former Jungle Adventure Crew members Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney heroes